Be normal
by Xiochiro
Summary: "¡Deseos indebidos, alejen sus garras de mi Tweek Tweak!" Esperen...¿Deseos indebidos?...Mejor dicho ¿"mi" Tweek Tweak? Craig Tucker, sinceramente algo anda mal contigo. Rating maybe go up
1. Chapter 1

Primer Yaoi que subo aquí, así que críticas y opiniones son bien resividas! No estoy segura de que Rating debería tener este fic pero dudo que haya Smut gráfico descrito aquí pero quién sabe (?)

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone y al canal Comedy Central** mientras yo solo me divierto torturando y homosexualisando a sus personajes. 3

* * *

><p><strong>- Be normal-<strong>

Podría decirse que Craig Tucker estaba pasando por un pequeño problema. Uno bastante complicado, si podía destacar.

¿Pero qué problema podría tener? Después de todo, la vida del muchacho no parecía poder ser mejor en su opinión.

Notas aceptables, y quizás algún sobresaliente, pero normales de todos modos. Grupo de amigos normales, con lo que salía a divertirse como cualquier adolescente normal de su edad, yendo a fiestas normales –o no tanto- de vez en cuando, metiéndose en líos con el culo gordo y su pandilla de anormales –ganándose varias detenciones, y visitas a la directoria-. Aunque debía de admitir que ser considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos y misteriosos de la escuela y quizás de todo South Park por su callada forma de ser y desinterés en todo, no era del todo normal. Pero ni que eso algo le importara en algo - a pesar de que le había servido para obtener más novias que cualquier chico normal, follando con un par de ellas, aburriéndose no mucho después -. Pero claro, para Tucker eso no tenia importancia.

Sumando todo, la vida de Craig Tucker podía ser considerada demasiado aburrida, monótona y normal según los habitantes del pueblo, pero para Craig, era total y perfectamente aburrida, monótona y normal. Tal como le gustaba.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

Dos palabras. Tweek Tweak.

Mejor conocido como el lunático del café, el marica vibrador, la chica con pene, cabello eléctrico, enano espástico, miedica sin remedio, el chico de los tics. O como prefería llamarlo, su mejor amigo Tweekers.

El cómo este…peculiar chico haya terminado siendo su mejor amigo nunca lo entendería, pero no le daba importancia como a muchas otras cosas. Después de todo era un muy buen muchacho y siempre se divertía estando junto a él, así que todo lo demás daba lo mismo. Además parecía tan indefenso que cada vez que era objeto de burlas Craig ya estaba ahí rompiendo narices a quien fuera necesario para proteger a su amigo –De nuevo ganándose más visitas a la directora- En resumen, Tweek era su buen compañero aunque bastante excéntrico, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero volviendo a al problema en cuestión, era muy sencillo. Exactamente la noche anterior.

"_Ngh… ¡C-Craig!" jadeante, se aferraba lo que más podía al cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro soltando un último gemido de éxtasis. Sus ojos vidriosos y embelesados de placer, con su corazón latiendo como pajarillo y sus mejillas de potente carmesí- "Te amo…"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, una almohada entre las piernas, cuerpo cubierto de sudor, respiración y pulso acelerados, la alarma anunciando las siete de la mañana. Hora de ir a la escuela.

Ahora la vida de Craig Tucker al parecer sufriría algunas complicaciones.

"…" Bajando la mirada a la parte baja de su torso. " …Mierda."

Severas complicaciones.

_~Reviews plz!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza en subir esto, pero aksjdkalkda se me han sumado muchas cosas encima pero alfin pude terminar el capítulo ¡YAY! Ojalá les guste y comentarios, preguntas y críticas son bien recibidas~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Be normal-<em>**

"_Tengo miedo…"__ en voz débil, su cuerpo tembloroso mientras lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas. El pelinegro, observándolo detenidamente por unos momentos, se agachó para lamer delicadamente las gotas que caían de su rostro._

"_Tranquilo…s__eré suave." Notando el sonrojo del más pequeño aumentar, dirigió sus labios al oído de este rozándolo mientras susurraba lentamente "Te amo"_

Lavó su rostro por tercera vez.

"_Seré suav__e."_

-Qué cursilería- tratando de despejar aquellas imágenes de su mente con agua fría.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Acaba de soñar que él y su mejor amigo estaban…y después… aquella manera en que decía su nombre y todo se sentía tan bien….

El hormigueo en su entrepierna volvía.

-¡Agh!- golpeando fuertemente su frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Los sueños son solo subconscientes del cerebro ¿no? ¡Son solo cosas sin sentido formándose aleatoriamente mientras duermes!

"_Te amo"_

Eso de ninguna manera sonaba aleatorio.

Algo andaba mal, quizás solo era una tardía fase de curiosidad sexual de la adolescencia por la que estaba pasando, reflejándose en el rubio al ser su amigo más cercano y ser tan convenientemente parecido a una chica.

¡Eso debía ser! Después de todo, las hormonas siempre tienen la culpa de todo. Eso explicaría el porque de sus…poco morales sueños involucrando al pequeño y frágil rubio adicto al café. Tan frágil y pequeño que siempre se veía tan indefenso al caminar, tan tembloroso y tímido, con esos ojos que parecían buscar algún tipo de refugio…

"_Craig…"__ Mordiendo sus labios con fuerza. Su cuerpo sudoroso._

Solo una fase. No lo olvides.

-¡Craig! ¡Se te está haciendo tarde!- Gritaron desde abajo de las escaleras.

Miró la hora en su despertador, su madre tenía razón. No es que le importara demasiado el llegar tarde a clases, pero el llegar tarde clases por haber estado pensando en Tweek no le parecía para nada ó las escaleras y cogió una tostada de la cocina. Ya le robaría algo de comer a Clyde después.

Lo más seguro era que la caminata hasta la escuela lo relajaría, contemplando lo tranquila que parecería ser esa mañana. Rodeó su cuello con una bufanda para resguardarse del frío y comenzó su marcha con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminando sin preocupación alguna.

Un aburrido y repetitivo camino a la escuela en la mañana y ningún pensamiento homosexual gay pasando por su mente. Todo normal y marchando de maravilla.

Ahora nada parecía mal, después de todo, solo había sido un sueño ¿no? Es decir, no es nada que logre perturbar su mente por más de un par de días. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y mejor debía seguir con su normal y aburrida vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Oh normalidad. Cómo amaba esa palabra.

Solo esperaba que este día estuviera de su lado hasta que su mente estuviera seguramente en orden.

Llegó como siempre justo a tiempo a la escuela, silencioso e inexpresivo, saludando solo con ligeros asentimientos de cabeza o dirigiéndoles el dedo a uno que otro burlón. Se dirigió a su normal y aburrido casillero, para sacar los aburridos y normales libros que necesitaría para el resto de la aburrida y normal mañana.

Luego de terminar, normalmente Tweek llegaría a saludarle 2 minutos y 37 segundos después, caminarían hasta el salón hablando sobre distintos temas y nuevos temores del rubio, encontrándose más adelante con Token y Clyde con quienes pasarían el resto del día. Luego se dejarían caer en el café de la familia Tweak o irían a la casa de Token a jugar videojuegos junto a otros chicos de la clase. Y si las cosas andaban demasiado tranquilas, en la noche Clyde organizaría una fiesta en su casa –a las cuales generalmente asistía de toda la escuela hasta la mitad de South Park-. Si es así, ligarse una chica con enormes senos y largas piernas le serviría para olvidar el tema en definitiva.

Como ya saben, este estilo de vida era demasiado aburrido y normal para lo que es vivir en esta zona, pero para Craig era la perfección misma. Solo tenía que actuar como siempre y el problema nunca habrá existido en si.

-B-b-buenos días Craig…- ¿Entonces por qué mierda la voz de Tweek parecía más adorable que nunca hoy día? Juró poder sentir su corazón hinchándose al escuchar su timbre de voz.

-Hola Tweek- Aún con la vista a su casillero, buscando vagamente entre sus cosas. Había logrado hablar como siempre sin ningún problema, cosa que hasta a él le sorprendio. Nuevamente estaba exagerando el asunto. ¡Tenía que comprender que solo había sido un ridículo sueño! No es como si….

El rostro de Tweek pareciera el de un ángel caído del cielo solo para él.

"_Craig…"__ llamando su nombre entre jadeos buscando con necesidad los labios del moreno. _

-¿Craig? ¿S-sucede GAH-a-algo?- asustándose al ver a Craig paralizado- OHDIOSMIO ¿MI CARA HA SIDO DESFIGURADA Y NO ME HE DADO CUENTA? – llevando las manos a su rostro con pánico-

-¡Ah! - Volteando la vista nuevamente a su casillero, y si es que pudiera, se encerraría dentro de este- Es solo que recordé que…me he olvidado del examen de hoy, eso es todo. – Mintió con desgano, pero el rostro de Tweek no pareció convencido. Era obvio que no se tragaría esa excusa.

- ¡AH! – el terror apareciendo nuevamente en sus ojos- ¿CÓMO LO HAZ OLVIDADO? GAH R-REPROBARÁS Y TE EXPULSARÁN DE LA NGH-ESCUELA Y LOS DEMÁS ME HECHARÁN LA CULPA Y ME DEJARÁN S-SOLO Y OHDIOSMIO CRAIG NO ME DEJES SOLO.

- No voy a dejarte solo, Tweek – tratando de tranquilizarlo. Su rostro imperturbable como siempre –Eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo recuerdas? –extrañamente esas palabras le habían comenzado a pesar de una manera desconocida.

- …- esta vez más calmado, jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa- P-perdona…

- No tienes que porque disculparte –cerrando su casillero- Por algo somos amigos ¿No? – Una vez más, la presión en el pecho pareció volver.

- ¡No sé q-que haría sin ti Craig! – sonriéndole agradecido.

"_Te amo…"_

Sintió su cabeza acalorarse rápidamente. Las imágenes de la noche anterior apareciendo vívidamente una tras otra golpeando su cerebro.

"_¡Craig! __-en un último agudo y sonoro gemido."_

-¿Craig? –extrañado, observando el perdido rostro del moreno.

Debía alejarse, correr, esconderse bajo una roca, fundirse con el suelo y renacer de las cenizas en 100 millones de años más. Y rápido.

Y nunca había amado tanto la campana de la escuela.

-Vamos Tweek, se nos hace tarde – ignorando las preguntas del rubio dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al salón.

- ¡Esta-¡Ngh! bi-bien!... – curioso por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, decidió no molestarle por el momento –de todos modos sabía que no recibiría una respuesta específica-. Desde cuarto grado que eran buenos amigos y aún no lograba comprender bien la misteriosa mente del pelinegro.

Dios, ni siquiera podía llamarse su amigo. ¿Qué pasaba si Craig lo consideraba demasiado demente y lo mandaría a encerrar a un loquero junto a un homicida en serie como compañero y luego este le mataba? ¿O si en verdad Craig es alérgico al café y estar cerca del rubio le hace vomitar y desangrarse por dentro por lo que debe ser ingresado al hospital pronto para una cirugía de vida o muerte y no quiere decirle para que no se sienta culpable? ¡Quizás descubrió el peluche de pony escondido bajo su cama!

¡Esto era demasiada presión! Pero si no quería seguir preocupando al más alto, haría todo lo posible para no alterarse…tanto.

Luego de entrar al salón la mañana pareció seguir normal y tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo.

A la mierda con lo de normal y tranquila. Craig pasó la mayor parte de la clase observando con detención los movimientos repentinos y espasmos del maravilloso rubio.

Su excusa; podría darle un ataque de nervios y se necesitaba a alguien que estuviera pendiente de él para que no se hiciera daño.

A la mierda con eso también.

Por lo menos daba gracias que Tweek fuera constantemente paranoico de por si y no se diera cuenta de los ojos que tenía posados encima. No quería ni imaginarse la clase de rollos que pasarían por la mente de este si se enterara de algo. No era un tema tan casual ni común decirle "¡Hey Tweek! Adivina qué soñé anoche. ¡Exacto! Que teníamos sexo en mi casa y gemías como gata en celo mientras te cogía"

Absolutamente **nada** normal.

- ¡Craig! – La voz de Clyde lo trajo de vuelta. Ni se había dado cuenta que ya estaban sentados en la cafetería- ¡Hombre, si que andas raro hoy! No has hecho nada más que estar callado mirando la nada- cruzado de brazos, indignado.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te cuente un chiste? – frunciendo el seño. Clyde ya debería saber bien que Craig no era el más hablador de todos.

- Calma hombre, pero creo que Clyde tiene razón. Estás muy…pensativo – interrumpió Token, tratando de explicarle.

- ¿Alguna chica, tigre? – se le acercó el castaño, en tono de confidencia.

Generalmente lo ignoraría. Si tan solo todo esto se tratará de una chica.

- Estás idiota – apartando al muchacho sin mayor interés en la conversación.

- De seguro estas pensando en la fiesta de esta noche ¿no? – Incorrecto. A decir verdad lo había olvidado por completo.

- Sobre eso...a decir verdad, no ando muy de ganas para ir –apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. No se encontraba de ánimo como para salir en la noche. Además, fiestas en casa de Bebe siempre resultaban en Craig semidesnudo, muebles rotos, moretones misteriosos, una desconocida a su lado y una resaca de los mil demonios con la cual puteaba a cualquiera con que se cruzara.

- ¡Tienes que ir! Después de todo asistirá toda la escuela – dijo Token emocionado.

- Además…me han contado que Wendy ha roto con Stan nuevamente – le susurro en voz baja el castaño- Hace tiempo que le tenías ganas. Ahora es tu oportunidad – insistió divertido.

Por un momento observó de reojo a la chica sentada no muy lejos. Nunca en su vida podría negar que la tal Testaburger estaba bien buena. Esa tez tan pálida y largas piernas bien tonificadas…

Esperen ¿Acaba de pensar que una mujer estaba buena? ¡Eso significaba un paso más a la rehabilitación total!

- Me perdí. ¿No que te gustaban más las rubias? – Token parecía haber perdido el hilo.

Maldito hijo de puta jode esperanzas.

- ¡Haaaaablando de rubios! – canturreó Clyde, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tweek. - ¿Qué me dices Tweekers? ¿Te animas para ir?

- ¡GAH! –tomándolo desprevenido- ¡N-no lo sé! ¡Es demasiada presión! –tirándose del cabello.

- No lo molestes, Clyde – El castaño se estaba ganando un gustoso golpe gratis en la cara.

- ¡Oh vamos Craig! Te comportas como una madre con nuestro querido amiguito Tweakers - ¡No actuaba como una madre! – Estoy seguro que a este pequeño tigre le hace falta algo de aventura…-En un tono seductor, acercando al más pequeño hacia si.

Mientras Tweek temblaba como si no hubiera un mañana, Craig solo pensó en las variadas formas en que se podría asesinar lenta y tortuosamente a alguien con solo un tenedor y un cuchillo de mesa a mano.

- N-No lo sé. ¿Y-y si Y si a la fiesta llegan delincuentes? Y-ya que puede entrar cualquiera y ¡ohdiosmio! ¡¿Y si llega la policía y nos confunde con ellos? ¡GAH! ¡Estaremos en la cárcel e interrogaran a nuestros padres! NOS ODIARÁN Y NOS HECHARÁN DE NUESTRAS CASAS Y VIVIREMOS COMO INDIGENTES – hablando aceleradamente.

Mierda. ¿Cómo lograba verse tan adorable mientras hablaba como un paranoico?

- ¡Descuida Tweek! No habrá ningún problema ya que nuestro querido Craig te cuidará – diciendo Clyde con seguridad- ¿No es así, Tucker?

Le miró con molestia. No recordaba haberse anotado como niñera.

- ¿D-d-de verdad, Craig? – sintiendo la tranquilidad volver a su cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso quieres ir? – le preguntó de manera monótona. Bueno, no era típico del rubio asistir a ese tipo de reuniones.

- ¡Ah! B-Bueno…pensé que se-¡GNH!-seria i-interesante y yo eh…-jugando nerviosamente con uno de los botones de su arrugada camisa, mirando hacia los lados con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto más vulnerable del que ya tenía mientras su cuerpo saltaba por los repentinos espasmos.

¿Era imaginación del moreno o estaba haciendo más calor?

Imaginación claro. No era momento de perder la compostura. No señor.

Aún así no quería imaginarse a Tweek solo en medio de dementes, ebrios y degenerados gorilas secundarios. Eso de seguro terminaría en algo catastrófico.

- Está bien. Iré – cerró los ojos resignado. Si solo iría para cuidar a Tweek, entonces no había problema.

- ¡¿Es enserio? ¡Así se habla, hombre! – el otro par no podía estar más emocionado. Idiotas.

Pero bueno, quizás el ir a divertirse esta noche le ayudaría a despejarse bien. Lo más seguro era que con unas cuantas cervezas y un poco de acción traerían su mente a la normalidad en menos de un segundo y todo resuelto. No pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al pensar en lo idiota que había sido al preocuparse tanto por una cosa tan insignificante…

- ¡Muchas-¡ngh!- gracias Craig! – Su rostro completamente feliz e iluminado. El sonrojo de sus mejillas más notorio esta vez.

"_Hazme tuyo…"_

Escupió todo el contenido de su soda, ganándose las mirada confundidas y burlonas de toda la escuela.

Definitivamente no era su imaginación de que hacía más calor.

_~Reviews plz!~_


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento demorarme tanto en subir los capítulos :CC! enserio estos dias he estado sumamente ocupada pero ahora aprovecho este fin de semana largo para continuar con esta historia con la que la inspiración me traiciona :BBB

Espero les guste y críticas son bien bienvenidas~

* * *

><p><em>Be normal<em>

Su cabeza en este momento era un total y completo caos.

Llegó de la escuela dispuesto echarse una siesta y había perdido todo el tiempo revolcándose inquieto por la cama en búsqueda de alguna posición cómoda para dormir, fallando en el intento. Se sentía ansioso, demasiado para su gusto. Eso no era normal, y si algo no es normal y tiene que ver con Craig en si, estaba muy mal.

Sobretodo si esas ansias se relacionan con con ver a un pequeño y hermoso rubio esta noche rodeados de alcohol.

Necesitaba algo con que calmarse. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda para sacar una cajetilla medio vacía de cigarros de aspecto bastante común y barato. Prendió uno de estos y dejo que el humo intoxicara sus pulmones sintiendo algo de calma llegar a este después de exhalarlo mientras masajeaba su sien.

¿Qué mierda le sucedía? ¡Es su mejor amigo, por Dios! ¡Los mejores amigos no piensan en como debería sentirse el besar al otro! o tocarlo, o en como deben de ser los sonidos que hace cuando…

- ¡Agh! – cubrió sus ojos con vergüenza ante las imágenes apareciendo en su cabeza nuevamente. Esto no podía durar para siempre ¿verdad? ¡Solo son hormonas!

Craig Tucker no tiene ni tendrá tendencias homosexuales. Jamás.

No es que tuviera problemas con los homosexuales y todo eso, tampoco era que los apoyara mucho, sino más bien le importaba un mismísimo carajo esos temas. Prefería no darle importancia alguna.

Pero cuando se trata de uno mismo ya es una cosa bastante distinta.

Removió el gorro de su cabeza para revolver su cabello en frustración. No lo podía evitar, pero en lo único que pensaba era en Tweek. En lo divertido que podía ser cuando hablaba sobre como el gobierno estaba siendo controlado por los gnomos y robarían su ropa interior, en lo adorable que era cuando bebía feliz el café del termo que siempre traía consigo y suspiraba calmado al fin, en lo vulnerable que se veía al estar constantemente tiritando y temeroso de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si con esos enormes ojos pidiera ayuda y protección…

-¡AGH! – golpeó con fuerza una almohada contra su rostro.

-¿Craig, sucede algo?- pregunto una voz desde el primer piso. Su mamá debía de estar preocupada por los constantes alaridos. Podía entenderla, después de todo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que su hijo estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba su espacio, por lo que no se molestaba en subir hasta su habitación a incomodarle.

Esto de tener hijos adolescentes debe de ser algo en verdad complicado.

Suspiro pesadamente apagando el cigarro antes de responderle.

- No mamá "solamente que al parecer prefiero profanar traseros masculinos de chicos indefensos" – río para si imaginando en las posibles reacciones de su familia si dijera algo parecido. Y también en como la ciudad explotaría en llamas y destrucción después.

Hablando de destrucción y llamas ¿No era la fiesta de Bebe esta noche a las 10:00?

Miró el reloj de su habitación: 10:15

¡¿En qué rayos pasó tan ocupado como para que el tiempo pasará tan rápido?

Ah, cierto. Tweek Tweak.

Ya no podía estar tranquilo, debía darse prisa si es que quería llegar relativamente a tiempo. No quería ni pensar en si Tweek llegaba antes y no había nadie para defenderlo. Se hubiera ahorrado toda la preocupación si hubiera sido él mismo quien llevara al rubio hasta el lugar pero claro, Clyde tenía que ofrecerse primero.

Nuevamente, maldito hijo de puta.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama para cambiarse la ropa a una más presentable. Su remera azul favorita con unos jeans viejos y algo ajustados más una chaqueta negra sería suficiente. Sin sentir la necesidad de mirarse en el espejo antes, bajó las escaleras despidiéndose de su madre y tomó con rapidez las llaves de la reliquia familiar para marcharse.

Lo de reliquia familiar era una sutil forma de también llamar al auto, o mejor dicho, basura andante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hubo que mandarlo a reparaciones. Ni había que mencionar el aspecto que tenía. Aún así su padre se rehusaba a comprar otro hasta que ya no tuviera ningún tipo de arreglo posible o que el óxido lo desintegrase en el aire.

Ni que le importara un carajo de todos modos. Prefería callar y agradecer el que se lo prestaran.

Introdujo las llaves y al cuarto intento, el auto comenzó su orquesta de chirridos y golpeteos internos, queriendo decir que el motor ya estaba encendido y listo para marchar.

Por lo menos podía sentir que esa extraña opresión en el pecho que sentía estaba disminuyendo ahora que conducía en dirección a casa de Bebe. Pero lo invadía la sensación de que algo se le olvidaba…

No debía de ser muy importante ¿No es verdad?

En el espejo retrovisor, su cabello negro en total exposición y libertad.

Exactamente lo que nunca debe estar expuesto y en libertad.

¡Su gorro! ¡¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara si jamás se lo quitaba para salir y hasta dormía con eso puesto?

Ah cierto. Tweek Tweak

Observó la hora: 10:32. Lo más probable es que Tweek ya estuviera en camino o peor, ya hubiera llegado y estuviera sufriendo una crisis de pánico en este momento.

- Mierda…- Sujetó el volante con fuerza, soportando las ganas de conducir de vuelta a buscar su preciado chulo azul y siguió adelante.

Esto debía de ser un mal presagio.

Por suerte no habían muchos vehículos transitando por las calles y la casa de Bebe no estaba muy lejos por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Aún así para llevar tan solo 40 minutos oficiales de fiesta, la cantidad de autos usados aparcados afuera y el ruido proveniente del recinto eran bastante considerables.

Dejó su auto junto a los demás y caminó hasta tocar el timbre de la casa. El como Bebe lo escucharía siempre era un misterio bajo toda ese alboroto.

Pero claro, era rara vez Bebe quien abría.

- ¡Tucker! Mi buen hombre, sabía que no te perderías de esto.

Y aquí el gígolo oficial de la ciudad.

- Kenny…- su rostro impenetrable mas su voz delataba su molestia. Por algún motivo le molestaba el…abierto pensamiento sexual que tenía este chico.

Más que nada le molestaba el hecho de sentir la mirada constante de este sobre su trasero cada vez que podía.

- Vaya, no te pongas tan frío conmigo. Sabes que tan solo quiero ser tu amigo – con una sonrisa en el rostro y abriendo los brazos de manera amistosa, un trago de color aun extraño color azul en cada mano. A los dos segundos una chica le estaba rodeando por la espalda.

- Eres tan cruel. Dejándome sola mientras nos estábamos conociendo…- su voz en claro coqueteo.

- Oh descuida linda, ya estoy aquí para ti…- colocándola a su costado, rodeándola con un brazo. Le susurró un par de cosas en el oído, lo suficientemente obscenas como para que el rostro de la chica se prendiera en varios colores y dejara escapar una risilla tonta.

- Entra y sírvete tranquilo Tucker – entregándole uno de los tragos- Y ya sabes, si quieres divertirte, solo tienes que buscarme – guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse con la desconocida.

Lo había dicho antes. El gigolo oficial de la ciudad.

Simplemente le hizo la seña con el dedo y entró con algo de desgano. No mintieron cuando le dijeron que vendría casi toda la ciudad. Era difícil reconocer a alguien entre toda la gente, humo, ruido de conversaciones y música a alto nivel que rodeaba el ambiente. Creyó que podría encontrar a Tweek de inmediato pero definitivamente se equivocaba. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto.

Bebió en poco tiempo el contenido del vaso, suponiendo que un trago le ayudaría a calmar los nervios.

Sabía horrible.

Está bien, no dejaría que pequeñeces le molestaran. Prefirió solo enfocarse en su misión de buscar al rubio paranoíco.

Quizás si iba a la cocina podría estar más tranquilo y encontraría a alguien a quien interrogar para hacer su tarea más fácil.

¡Y bingo! ¡Nadie mejor que Token para esta situación!

Se hizo camino entre la abarrotada cocina llena de cervezas frías, idiotas demostrando quién podía beber más latas en menor tiempo –ofreciéndole el desafío a Craig en el camino, a lo que respondía con más señas con el dedo- y chicas hablando patéticamente de cómo vieron a sus ex hablando con otra hasta por fin llegar donde su amigo al otro lado de la cocina, sirviendo unos vasos y hablar por un momento.

-¿Tweek? Ni idea, supongo que llegó junto con Clyde.

- ¿Y Sabes donde está él?

- Ni que fuera su madre, Craig.

¡Malditos hijos de puta que tenía por amigos! Luego se encargaría de darles una paliza en privado. Y como disfrutaría del momento.

Fue hasta el salón principal ya intranquilo –aunque su cara se negaba a expresar emoción alguna-. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Miraba a su alrededor repleto de personas, pasándola bien por su cuenta siquiera preocupándose por los daños al lugar, tirando delicados vasos de cristal al costoso suelo de madera, bailando sobre las finas mesas que de seguro los padres de Bebe pagaron una fortuna. Y eso para decir que aún no estaban en su totalidad ebrios.

- Dónde mierda estás, Tweek…- a la mierda con las casas grandes. El viviría en un cómodo y pequeño departamento muy alejado de allí en un lugar feliz lleno de cobayos. Muchos cobayos. Mucho mejores y más normales que cualquier persona del pueblo.

Luego de inspeccionar más el lugar con la mirada sin alguna señal, pudo reconocer en una de las esquinas apartados a los demás a Clyde junto a una figura más contra una pared. ¿Clyde flirteando? Eso no era cosa nueva.

Su acompañante de cabello rubio alborotado fue lo que llamó su atención.

Su estómago dio un vuelco repentino, náuseas apareciendo de la nada mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-"No es posible…" -avanzó a paso acelerado, apartando a las personas de su camino ignorándolos por completo, su vista fijada en un solo punto hacia adelante. Su corazón latiendo a pesados martillazos contra su pecho y su cuerpo completamente tenso de pies a cabeza.

Debía ser una mala broma. Una de pésimo gusto, que causaba que su sangre corriera acelerada por sus venas.

Aunque lo que vio lo dejo igual de perplejo de todos modos.

Nada mejor que pillar a uno de tus mejores amigos atragantándose a besos y agarrándole descaradamente el trasero a su ex quien es la mismísima anfitriona de la fiesta –quien no ponía mucha resistencia, para ser honestos- suponiéndose que habían terminado no hace mucho tiempo antes y estaba prohibido para todos la sola mención del nombre del otro.

Oro puro.

Si tan solo llevara una cámara consigo…

Aunque estuvieran haciendo una llamativa escena, nadie parecía prestarles algún tipo de atención. La potente música y el griterío de los invitados hacían el esconderse del mundo mucho más sencillo. Lo más probable es que bajo las circunstancias y el calor de la situación aprovecharan el momento. Pero ahora no estaba de humor como para arruinarle la existencia al castaño. Llevaba todo un día con la imagen de Tweek Tweak revoloteándole en la cabeza que ya no tenía sentido alguno, y ahora acaba de imaginarse una escena que por poco le saca de sus casillas.

Sabía que el imaginar algo entre Clyde y Tweek era totalmente ilógico y sobretodo estúpido, pero aún así la idea le había logrado alterar lo suficiente.

Ahora el tema que más le preocupaba era: ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Acaso Craig no era conocido por ser el chico más indiferente de todos? Lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era Tweek y en todo lo maravilloso que es y que cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta.

Aún así el hecho de que la perspectiva de su vida en este momento cambiara después de un sueño mojado le hacía sentir como un verdadero depravado sexual.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, dando un aliviado suspiro. Lo más probable ahora era que Tweek nisiquiera hubiera venido y él allí preocupándose más de la cuenta.

- "Descuida Craig, tu eres el único que está actuando anormal ahora" se dijo con ironía, cuando se dispuso a prender un cigarrillo,

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Al llevar el cigarrillo a su boca pudo darse cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a temblar de manera extraña y su vista se nublaba paulatinamente.

-"Pero qué…"- el lugar parecía comenzar a moverse a su alrededor, su pulso acelerándose por una extraña excitación que comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo. Sintiéndose mareado pero a la vez increíblemente bien.

- ¡Tucker, no seas marica y ven a divertirte aquí con nosotros! – escuchó un grupo llamándolo y no le costó mucho localizarlos. Eran los mismos que estaban siendo el centro de todo el caos que se estaba armando en la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a desaparecer a su alrededor.

"_Craig, n-no te ves muy bien…¡GAH-NO QUIERO DECIR QUE TIENES MAL ASPECTO! OhporDios Craig no me-ngh- odies ahora…e-es solo que…y-o…me preocupo por ti"_

La música retumbaba en su cabeza y las luces parecían mucho más brillantes, mareándolo de una manera distinta. Sus sentidos estaban intensificados y la adrenalina corriendo en su cuerpo parecía aumentar cada vez más.

"_N-nunca he entendido tu pa-pasión por los cobayos…eso lo considero muy t-t-t-t-GAH TIERNO. Ohdiosmio que he dicho que vergüenza"_

No podía sentirse más alto en el cielo, todo era una mezcla de ruidos y sensaciones amplificadas pidiéndole más y más, de momento olvidando hasta donde se encontraba parado.

"_Craig…m-muchas gracias por…siempre estar cuidándome"_

Otro cuerpo se apegaba al suyo al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos respirando al unísono mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de manera seductora. No podía ni hacer el esfuerzo de identificar a su acompañante, estaba demasiado acelerado y mareado como para hacerlo. ¿Acaso era Wendy? ¿Red? ¿Siquiera la conocía? ¿La desconocida junto a Kenny? De todos modos le daba igual.

"_Q-quierodecirque…eh…lo aprecio mucho ya que…yo…bueno…¡GAH!"_

Exhaló en el cuello de la extraña, recibiendo de respuesta roces de sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas y no pensaba dejar las cosas solo así. Ni que tampoco estuviera pensando cuerdamente. La besó de manera hambrienta y salvaje con descaro. De todos modos no fue rechazado.

"_Hace tiempo que…he pensado en d-d-decirte que yo…Hace mucho que somos amigos ya sabes y ¡JESUCRISTO ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!"_

Los besos se volvían cada vez más acalorados y húmedos, dejados llevar completamente. Buscaron rápidamente algún lugar en el cual continuar sin perder el contacto físico hasta dar con un enorme armario que por suerte estaba desocupado. Dentro los niveles se elevaron por completo, los besos agresivos y necesitados dejaban poco tiempo para respirar mientras retiraban sus camisetas con toda la prisa posible. Ya su mente estaba en negro, cayendo en un espacio completamente negro.

Pero algo evitaba que se hundiera por completo.

"_Craig yo…mejor…o-olvida todo lo que te dije ¿e-esta bien? Ya en otro –¡ngh!-momento quizás…pueda decírtelo"_

"Pero aún sigo sin saber"

- Tweek…- susurró entre jadeos, de manera involuntaria.

- ¿Tweek? – pregunto confundida la desconocida sin mucho interés. Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era conversar.

Hasta que el armario fue llenado con luz del exterior. Cabello castaño y chaqueta roja alfrente.

- Vaya creo que interrumpo algo serio, perdonen ya me retiro – riendo para si, luego volteando hacia un costado- ¿ves? Te dije que Craig estaría aquí.

- ¿Craig?...

Una voz débil y quebradiza, parecida a un cobayo.

No podía ser cierto. No justo en este momento.

Pero su cara de pánico y dolor fue suficiente para traerlo devuelta a la tierra en menos de un segundo, haciéndole entender que todo esto era la realidad y que nadie le diría que era una broma. ¿Y que podría decirle? No había excusa posible para su situación ni decir que era solo un malentendido funcionaria.

Tweek no demoro en entender, pero solo pudo correr y marcharse lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas.

- ¡TWEEK!

Oficialmente podía sentirse como un grandísimo idiota.

_~Reviews plz!~_


End file.
